


Hummingbird

by SilentFingers



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fluff, Jimmy singing under the shower, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentFingers/pseuds/SilentFingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the things that Shepard could’ve expected to see after returning from a mission. The last one that he never thought he’d find was Jimmy Vega under the shower singing a love song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hummingbird

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt at Masseffectkinkmeme.
> 
> Jimmy needs to sing something to Shepard. Or something along those lines. Or more like something along this:  
> Bestest Bro, a love song by James Vega: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yt8rKY22EsY&feature=g-like  
> Or he could even sing This One, a hanar love song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8liWxCVwLro&feature=g-like  
> Because it's cute. And I think that Shepard would appreciate it.  
> Okay. I guess he doesn't have to sing. But I would like cuddles instead of big brute James and John blowing things up and boxing the hell out of each other. I know. Cuddles. It would be cute.  
> Or just James being shy in general and getting all flustered and stuff around Shepard.
> 
> James is not actually serenading Shepard but the singing is still there. And I used ‘This One, a hanar love song’  
> I’m not the author of that song, so I don’t claim any copyright over the bits of lyrics that I used in this fic.

_'Other mission that went well.'_ That was the only thought in Shepard’s mind on his way to the captain’s cabin. He was happy that everything had gone smoothly, sure; but he wasn’t so happy about the fact that Cerberus had to ruin his day so early in the morning. 

Going out on a mission at six o’clock with nothing in your stomach apart from bile and rage, it definitely left him with a bad taste in his mouth; but at least he couldn’t deny that thanks to that, things were done faster and probably a little messier too.

Maybe next time Cerberus will change their schedule and they would start wreaking havoc at a more reasonable hour. Although he knew that he was probably asking for too much, but the man could always hope; besides in the middle of this war that was pretty much the only thing that he couldn’t afford to lose. 

But when he entered his room that thought disappeared almost immediately, because he was greeted by something a little unexpected. A loud and flat singing was coming from the direction of the bathroom. _“This one believes that this you and me,”_ making him sincerely smile, instead of cringe. _“And when that day comes you'll find this one…”_

So he just shook his head and started making his way to the bathroom. _“This one has waited for you forever.”_ And the door slid silently, revealing James’ back and the water that was bouncing over his muscles, flowing over them; almost like playing with his entire body. But since James even didn’t notice him, Shepard just stayed there leaning over the door frame, enjoying the nice view.

 _“This one can't claim to know your soul name, but it hopes…”_ But sadly that view didn’t last for long; since James was already turning around and Shepard greeted him with a crooked smile. “Hi James.” 

And James couldn’t avoid jumping on his toes, “fuck Loco!” making him drop the soap from the sudden startle. “At least knock, make a sound or something!”

“You know that I love when you scream.” Shepard gave him a wink and James only narrowed his eyes at him. “Besides I don’t see why I should do that. After all this is my bathroom.” And Shepard was now doing more than just looking at James’ body; he was really taking his time in admiring how his whole skin was glistening from the water, admiring how every muscle flex when he crouched to pick up the soap.

“I think you meant…,” now was James the one winking at Shepard, “our bathroom.” 

Shepard laughed at that, because considering all the things that they had been doing for the past two weeks; that was certainly an undeniable truth. “I guess you’re right.” 

“So, you’re going to stay there just watching…” James licked his lips tentatively while raising an eyebrow. “Or do you want to join me?” 

“Well, the show is nice.” Shepard said it with a faint smirk forming on his lips. “But I didn’t know that it came with singing.” 

“You…,” James let escape a nervous laugh, “heard that, didn’t you?”

“Hard not too!” Shepard snorted. “Thank God that this room is soundproof, otherwise the whole crew would be already here complaining.”

“You’re shitting me; I don’t sing that badly, right?” James only needed to slightly glance at Shepard’s face to already know the answer, but regardless that; he still asked the same question again. “Do I?!?” But the man didn’t reply back, he only pressed his lips tighter to contain his laugh. “Oh you’re an asshole!” 

“You say that like you’re actually surprised.” James tried his best to hide the fact that he was hurt, but Shepard knew him already all too well. So he just said what James wanted to hear. “And it wasn’t that bad.”

“…Really?” It was an obvious little white lie; but if James was happy with that, then it wasn’t hurting anyone. “So that means that I could woo you with my singing.”

“I guess you can try.” Well maybe it was going to hurt Shepard’s ears after all. But he was already accustomed to the loud sound of bullets and explosions on the battlefield, so one more strident sound in his life wasn’t really going to kill him.

“I’m going to take your word on that Loco.” He grinned before turning around, ready to finish his shower. 

“Yeah, you should definitely do that.” Shepard started rubbing his chin while appreciating the curve of James’ ass. “Especially now that you already choose our song.” 

“What?!?” Shepard couldn’t see the grimace on James’ face, but he saw perfectly when he dropped the soap again. “I really don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’m pretty sure you were singing a love song.”

“Nah…” and this time he didn’t even bother to pick up the soap again, “ok maybe I was,” because he was already busy turning off the water, while feeling Shepard’s eyes burning on his back. “But that doesn’t mean that is our song. Besides it’s not like we need a song to begin with. I mean… you know…” He grabbed quickly a towel to start drying himself off, starting with his head first to avoid looking at Shepard. “L-look is just something that I heard on the radio and got stuck in my head…” and then there was a pause, one that felt longer than it should “…that’s all.” 

“Right, right.”

“Hey!” James couldn’t avoid looking at him, with a little smile curling on his lips. “It’s the true!”

“I never said you were lying, I was just teasing you James. But as much I love doing that…” Shepard let out an exhausted sigh. “I need to start working.” 

“C’mon Loco. Take a breather.” 

But Shepard was already standing straight, ready to start working on his terminal. “I think I just did that while were talking.”

“That doesn’t count; you should rest.” Shepard knew that he needed that; but sometimes it didn’t feel right taking some time for himself while the rest of the galaxy was dying. “Lie on your bed at least five.”

“It that an order, Lieutenant?” 

James looked at Shepard with a straight face while wrapping the towel around his waist. “No, is just the advice of someone that worries about you.” He took just a few steps forward to get closer to the other man and put his hands over Shepard’s shoulders. “You just came back from a mission, one that you didn’t even take me. I’m supposed to be out there watching your back.”

"Well, you were sleeping so soundly or more precisely snoring so loudly.” Both men chuckled at that. “That I didn’t have the heart to wake you up.”

“I guess that it’s good that you’re a heavy sleeper then.” James squeezed Shepard’s shoulder softly before sliding his hands over his waist. “But I’m serious Loco, take a little break. Do it for me.”

Shepard stared at him for a moment, still amazed of how hard he had fallen for this man. “I appreciate the concern; but I don’t have time for that now. Maybe-” But he was suddenly cut short when James lifted him up and put him over his shoulder. “Hey what the fuck are you doing?!? Put me down!” 

“That’s not going to happen, Loco!” James laughed while making his way to the bed. “At least not here.” And when he finally reached his target; he just dropped Shepard over the mattress. 

Shepard huffed and looked straight at the man, a part of him amused by all this and the other one no so much. “James, I’m not in the mood for sex.”

James climbed onto the bed and he made himself comfortable by lying next to the man, one big arm wrapping Shepard’s chest. “Who said something about having sex?”

Shepard laughed while caressing James’ forearm. “Look, it’s true that you’re bigger than me, but I’m still stronger than you thanks to all the tech that is inside my body.” He put his other hand over James’ shoulder, letting his fingertips play lazily over his collarbone. “The weight of your arm is not really going to hold me down.”

“Yeah, I know.” James pulled Shepard a little closer to him, burying his face on his neck and kissing him tenderly. “But it doesn’t seem to me that you have any intention in going anywhere.”

“Well…”

Shepard might be a soldier to the bone, defeat was never an option; but that rule probably was never meant to be use in the bedroom and if it was, maybe this time he could let it slide.

After all he didn’t have many moments like this; just breathing, felling a warm body pulling him closer while looking the stars passing by. “I guess that five is not going to hurt me…”

And Shepard knew that he was now telling himself a white little lie while hearing the unexpected lullaby. “Are you humming our song?” Because as long as James was at his side, “…maybe,” he wouldn’t mind staying more than five.


End file.
